With development of technologies, intelligent user equipments have more types, and also have stronger functions. Near-eye devices such as intelligent glasses, and intelligent helmets are generally designed to have a strong presentation capability because their use locations are close to eyes of a user, and may present visual content such as an image or a video to the user. A transmissive near-eye device not only may present a virtual object to the user, but also may make a line of sight of the user pass through the transmissive near-eye device to observe an object in a surrounding environment.